


BTS - Who is most comfortable with their own nudity (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [98]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most To Least, Preferences, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. We imagine this list as being comfortable being naked around their partner/girlfriend in a casual situation (eg. getting dressed and walking around the house naked etc.) rather than entirely sexual.Our complete masterlist of fics, scenarios and fan art can be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - Who is most comfortable with their own nudity (Most to Least)

1\. V

We feel that Taehyung would feel most comfortable being entirely naked around you/his girlfriend and would often walk around the house without any clothes on. He would also be likely to wear a shirt but no pants; drawing more attention to his nudity. He wouldn’t really have any qualms about his body but, more-so, enjoys the primal feeling of being naked around his own territory and would enjoy if you were also comfortable with your own nudity. It would not always be a sexual thing but things would often escalate, especially if he were to get a visible erection while around you. If you asked that he stop showing off his body so much, we feel he would react the worst as he wouldn’t see anything wrong with it. He would argue that it was a natural thing to do and that animals don’t care about their bodies. You would end up giving up on the argument, seeing you weren’t going to win.

 

2\. Jin

We feel Jin would feel comfortable naked around you in casual situations such as following a shower or while getting dressed/undressed and wouldn’t really be aware of his own body. It would feel incredibly natural for him to have a conversation with you while naked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom or getting dressed and, after a while, you wouldn’t even really notice. If you did mind, however, or acted a bit embarrassed about this, he would understand, likely glancing down at himself with an apology and smile as he realised he was completed naked. He wouldn’t be in any rush to cover himself though and would likely stroll back into the bathroom to grab a towel. 

 

3\. J-Hope

While Hoseok would likely act surprised if you caught him naked in a situation where he was not expecting, (eg. if you came home early or didn’t realise he was just getting out of the shower) and would quickly cover himself, jumping in the process. However, he would usually be incredibly comfortable with his own and his girlfriend’s nudity when at home together as, unless things are getting heated between you, he does not really see it as an overly sexual thing. He would feel comfortable getting completely dressed and undressed around you as well as you seeing him in the shower/bath. He wouldn’t be one to really stroll around the house naked but, if you were having a conversation while he was getting dressed, he might forget what he was doing and end up staying naked while you talked to him. 

 

4\. Suga

We consider Yoongi to be quite indifferent towards his own body; not really realising why women would find it attractive but also not overly insecure about any particular feature. He wouldn’t mind you seeing him completely naked under stark conditions (eg. in the shower or getting dressed) but would not draw attention to it. He would generally tend to get dressed quickly before you had even really noticed his complete nudity. We also get the impression that he would not walk around the house naked, even when he was alone. Of all the members, we see him as being one to get fully dressed even if he is having a casual day by himself. Once he was in a committed relationship, he would be more likely to not notice when he was completely naked (eg. getting dressed) and would be more at ease having a conversation with you while nude.

 

5\. Jungkook

While we feel Jungkook would always try to cover his modesty a little when dressing around his girlfriend. It would not be overly obvious but you would be unlikely to see him completely naked in a casual (non sexual) situation for more than a few seconds at a time. The only exception would be when together in bed as we feel he would not hide himself from you under these circumstances. He would feel comfortable walking around shirtless and would often do so, feeling unembarrassed until you mentioned his body or he caught you catching a lustful glance at him. He wouldn’t understand at first what you were looking at and would glance down at himself, realising with a shy, bashful smile. He wouldn’t be any rush to cover up but would be clearly a little flustered. When alone, we think he would be most likely to slob around in his boxer shorts and an old t-shirt, unembarrassed around the other members. Once he became comfortable with his girlfriend, he wouldn’t be as bothered about her seeing him like this either but would usually try to make an effort.

 

6\. Jimin

Of all the members, you would be least likely to see Jimin completely nude under stark conditions as he would always attempt to cover himself up at least a little. The reason we have not placed him last, however, is because we feel that the coy embarrassment he would show by covering his private parts or chest around you, would be something he got a kick out of. He would also enjoy watching you doing by the same by glancing at you with a sweet, cheeky smile as you attempted to get dressed while covering yourself with the bed sheets or your hands. When completely alone, he would be quite likely to walk around the house naked if he needed to get something and, as his girlfriend, you may accidently catch him. 

 

7\. RM

While he is not against you seeing him naked, we feel Namjoon is naturally more modest and private when it comes to getting dressed or changed and would often carry himself off to another room or shower to do so. As you became more comfortable around each other, he would start to subconsciously get dressed around you more but not linger on being nude. While we do not feel he is insecure about his body per-se, he would not really understood why his girlfriend liked it so much, finding it overly clumsy, and so would not like to show off. He would, however, feel comfortable showering with you; keeping your body pressed closely to his as things naturally escalated.


End file.
